One to remember
by writingowl
Summary: Siobhan Sadler finds herself in a small town named Rosewood. Veronica Hastings finds herself in a remote hotel in her hometown. What happens when both women meet?
1. Chapter 1

She needed time away from clones and science and death and that's why she found herself in a small town called Rosewood. Sitting at the bar in a random hotel wasn't what she was supposed to do. Siobhan should have been home helping them find a cure, helping them fight, but she didn't have the strength. After her mother's death, she felt something break in her and she needed time away from the crazy turn her life had taken. She was a tough woman but even the toughest needed time to break down and pull herself together again. That's what the little trip to Rosewood was supposed to do for her.

Veronica was tired of campaigning. Yes, she wanted to win but she had reached a point in which she couldn't keep going. Her opponent's face and hers was all she saw every time she turned the TV on. That was all people would talk about. She was glad there weren't any more news about her daughter and her friends but she was tired of seeing herself. She knew what she had signed up for but all her strength had begun to disappear when people started talking about her illness. That was why that night she had decided to ditch her team and spend the night in the most remote Rosewood hotel…but even there she could see her face on TV.

Siobhan looked to her right and saw the woman whose face she had just seen on TV. Veronica Hastings. In the past hour, the reporters had been talking about her political campaign non-stop. Maybe that's why she was there. S couldn't blame her; she would need a break too if she had all those cameras following her around. But if she thought about it, she would rather have that than her chickens being killed. Thinking about it, she couldn't help but stare at the shorthaired woman.

She felt the deep light eyes on her and wondered whom the woman to her left was. She had never seen her around and Veronica knew everyone in town. Something about the stranger was intriguing. She looked mysterious and that called Veronica's attention. She hadn't felt attracted to another woman since her college years and, just like then, she would blame it on the alcohol. There was no other explanation. But the attraction was too powerful and she felt the need to talk to the other woman.

"Veronica Hastings," she said as she moved seats and sat next to the brunette.

"I know who you are." She watched Veronica order the fourth glass of wine. "Are you sure you should be drinking that much, love?"

"Only if you'll buy me the next one."

Siobhan smiled to herself, "Malbec?"

"That's what I like."

"Siobhan Sadler," she whispered as she signaled for the bartender to pour two glasses of wine.

"A pleasure," Veronica rested her elbow on the bar. "You aren't from around here."

"Is it that obvious?"

"It's the accent. Or maybe it's because I know everyone who lives in Rosewood."

"I guess a politician should know that."

"I wasn't a politician all my life but I've lived here all my life. I know the names of every family here." She took a sip of her wine as S smiled. "Where are you from?"

"From across the pond."

"What brings you to Rosewood?"

"Needed to get away from some shit." Siobhan moved on her seat to face the other woman and she did the same, their knees brushing against each other. "What brings someone like Veronica Hastings to a place like this?"

"How did you put it?" She looked at her over her glass. "Needed to get away from some shit."

"Is your shit made out of campaign teams and cameras?"

"Yes, pretty much."

Siobhan knew she liked women, she had known all her life. Men, women, it didn't matter as long as she felt good. What surprised her was that she had just met Veronica and she felt better already. There was something special about this shorthaired woman who enjoyed drinking Malbec. She seemed strong but caring. It looked as if she were carrying the world on her shoulders. As if she wanted everyone around her to be okay. But she was getting ahead of herself. They were just two women sharing a glass of wine after a shitty day.

Veronica kept her eyes on the glass of wine because she knew she wouldn't be able to control herself. She knew nothing about Siobhan but she liked her. Her accent attracted her. Her deep light eyes. The smooth sound of her voice. She was the perfect person to run into when having such a terrible day. Maybe they could have a little funand forget the shit they were there to get away from.

S rested her hand on Veronica's thigh bringing her back to reality. "But, tell me something. You wanted to run for senate and do this campaign, right?" Hastings nodded. "Then how come you're running away from it?"

"It got too personal."

"Isn't that what campaigns do?"

"Silly me then." She shifted on her seat and gently pressed her forehead against Siobhan's. "Can we not talk about that?"

"Want to get out of here?"

"Everyone knows me around here."

"Up to my room?"

"I don't want you to think I am that kind of woman."

"I know you aren't. Come on," she stood up holding Veronica's hand and walked towards the elevator.

Siobhan stood behind Veronica wrapping her arms around her waist as soon as the elevator doors closed. She was there for one night and she was going to make the best of it. She slowly started kissing the side of her neck and she could feel Veronica's breathing intensifying. The shorthaired woman took a step back pressing her body against S's chest and she closed her eyes enjoying the feel of her lips on her skin. She was letting herself go and allowing herself to enjoy the night.

"Siobhan," Veronica whispered.

"Do you want me to stop?"

"Yes…I mean no but we have to get off the elevator."

"Oh yes, right." S got off and walked towards her bedroom. It had been a long time since she had last been with another woman. Part of her was nervous which was weird because Siobhan Sadler was never nervous. "Are you sure you want to do this? I wouldn't want to…"

"Open the door, Siobhan; we can't just stand in the hallway."

"Now I understand how you could be a politician."

"Because I'm in charge?"

"Not tonight," she said as she stepped into the bedroom.

Veronica smirked as she followed the foreign woman inside. She had only been with one woman before years ago so she was happy to let Siobhan take over. She didn't want to think about it because if she did she would run out the door as fast as possible. Thinking was difficult with S's hands on her hips and her lips on her neck. It was as if this strange woman knew exactly what she liked, what she wanted and what she needed that night. Maybe it would be one to remember.

Siobhan slowly started unbuttoning the white shirt Veronica was wearing revealing the black laced bra. She ran her fingers along her stomach until she reached the zipper on the tight purple skirt and pulled it down. She took a step back to admire Veronica's figure but the other woman pulled her back in from the hips. "I'm at disadvantage here," Hastings whispered as she pushed S's arm up and took her shirt off. She didn't waste any time and started unzipping her jeans.

"No lips kisses," Siobhan looked into her eyes. "That's too personal."

"You said I wasn't in charge, remember? I'll follow your rules."

"You can lay down now."

"Whatever you say, Mrs. S." This was completely new to Veronica Hastings; she wasn't used to not being in control. She didn't even recognize herself…or maybe she was more herself than ever. But her thoughts were pushed away as she felt Siobhan's lips on top of her breasts as she took her bra off. Veronica bit down on her lower lip, she wouldn't moan so easily. But she wanted to and she couldn't stop the small groan that escaped her lips as S took her nipple in her mouth and caressed it with her tongue. It had been so long since someone had made her feel wanted this way.

Siobhan ran her hand down Veronica's body pulling down her underwear. She looked up at the shorthaired woman before she slowly pushed two fingers in her. Veronica arched her body pressing it against S's making her fingers go deeper as she moaned. Siobhan loved the look of pleasure in her face as she caressed her wet clit with her thumb. She moved her thumb in circles as she slid her fingers in and out going deeper each timer feeling Veronica getting wetter with each touch.

"Fuck," Veronica exclaimed as she moaned.

"I didn't have you as the cussing type of woman, love." S smirked before she licked her thigh. She knew Veronica wouldn't last much longer so she slid her tongue in her licking her wet walls as she kept rubbing her thumb on her clit.

"Siobhan!" Veronica Hastings screamed as the orgasm hit her and her back left the mattress again.

"That's my name," she smiled as she laid next to her. "I take it that was good." Veronica nodded as she panted trying to catch her breath and S laughed before her phone lit up. She reached for it and saw it was a text from Sarah.

"Have to go?"

"It's my daughter. She…"

"You don't have to tell me. I have two of those." She wrapped the sheets around herself before she headed to the bathroom.

When Veronica stepped out of the bathroom wearing a robe, Siobhan was already dressed to go. She knew this would happen. It was just one night of fun. One night to forget the shit going on in their lives.

"I had fun, Veronica."

"So did I."

"You take care of yourself." Siobhan kissed her lips softly before walking away.


	2. Chapter 2

She couldn't believe herself. Couldn't believe she was driving out of Rosewood. Veronica took a deep breath as she thought about Siobhan Sadler. She had expected it to be a one-night thing. Sex with a random woman in a remote hotel on a lonely night. That's what they had intended, hadn't they? That's why S had said no kisses…but then she kissed her. What had it meant? She would be lying if she said she hadn't been thinking about the older woman. But the thoughts had been more recent after Siobhan's text. At first, Veronica was surprised because they hadn't exchanged phone numbers. But then she thought about the mysterious air that surrounded the woman and understood she must have her ways.

" _Friday 8pm,"_ the text said and there was an address to a bar right outside of Rosewood. Veronica had read the text repeatedly. Her eyes stopping at the black S that signed the message. Mysterious text, just as mysterious as the woman who had written it. She kept thinking, turning around in bed for four nights, whether she should go or not. _"A one-night thing, Veronica,"_ she said over and over again in her head. But something told her she had to go. After all, Siobhan Sadler had been the only thing in her mind for the last two weeks. Maybe it would remain a one-night thing…maybe not. But, what did she want?

S paced the floor, her steps were shaky and whoever saw her could tell she was nervous. She downed the shot of bourbon without thinking about it. Why was she nervous? How could she be nervous? She had sang many times before in many different bars. Tonight was no difference. Except tonight would be different because Veronica Hastings would be there. Why did she care so much? What was so special about this woman? She still hadn't figured out why but she knew she was trapped in the other woman's grasp. The moment she got home, she did everything to find her phone number. She had wanted to call her on multiple occasions. Instead, she had waited until her gig was set up and she just sent her a text. Veronica hadn't reply so maybe she wouldn't be there tonight.

 _Call me  
why don't you just call me  
so I can torture myself  
I have a graph on my wall  
I made a diagram of your calls_

Veronica was startled the second she walked in. She immediately recognized the sweet Irish accent singing the lyrics to a song she had never heard before. She didn't know Siobhan could sing that way; her voice was smooth and melodic…she felt mesmerized by it. Veronica took a seat at the bar as she ordered a glass of wine. Her eyes never leaving the woman on stage who grabbed the microphone and walked the space around her.

 _Recovery  
is where my friends say I should be  
but I think I could talk to you without resorting to  
Girl  
eager to please  
wanting to be well received_

Siobhan felt her heart do a flip inside her chest when she saw Veronica walking through the backdoor. Part of her wanted to jump off stage and sit by the brunette at the bar. But no. This is what she had wanted. To be seen in her natural habitat, singing on stage at a random bar. Like she used to do when she was younger. Before her life became a constantly running away from danger protecting clones mess. For some unknown reason, she wanted Veronica Hastings to see the real Siobhan Sadler. But, why? Why did she so desperately wanted the other woman to like her? They had only been together one time. She couldn't keep thinking about it; that's why she grabbed the microphone and started walking the stage.

 _Behold not beholden  
and the voices of angels_

S's voice sounded like an angel's and Veronica closed her eyes taking it all in. She could feel the kisses Siobhan had planted on her neck that night. The way the soft touch of her hands had felt on her thighs. The smirk she had flashed her when they walked into the bedroom. The wink she did on her way out when she left that night. When she opened her eyes again, she caught Siobhan looking at her as she sang.

 _Call me  
why don't you just call me  
so I can look at myself  
I really should be somewhere else  
Recovery  
is where I know that I should be  
but I keep resorting to  
the voices that are coming through  
Girl  
eager to please  
wanting to be well received._

She knew she was singing. She could hear herself saying each word perfectly but she had no control. Her eyes and her thoughts were stuck on Veronica. Siobhan could see her sitting at the bar with a glass of red wine in her hands. Her eyes were closed and S could swear she was grinning. Where were her thoughts going? Was she enjoying herself? As Veronica fell back to reality, they made eye contact and Siobhan could only think about kissing her. The way she had done that night weeks ago.

 _Behold not beholden  
and the voices of angels_

Veronica held Siobhan's gaze for as long as the older woman looked her way. She felt fire burning within her as she watched S sing the last few words of the song pacing the stage. Her thoughts were on the way the other woman owned the stage. She looked so powerful, unbreakable…full of that mysterious aura that followed her everywhere. What was she hiding? What were her secrets? What did her past hold? What was her present like? Veronica was so intrigued and she kept coming up with a million different questions she wanted to ask. But there was a part of her that didn't want to talk. Part of her didn't want Siobhan Sadler's mysterious air to dissipate.

 _Call me  
why don't you just call me  
Call me_

She felt the last two words leave her lips. Her feet walking down the steps off the sage. Her legs making their way towards the brunette at the bar. Her right arm wrapping gently around Veronica's waist. Her lips moving closer to her ear. Her voice slowly coming out of her throat as she whispered in the other woman's ear, "I'm glad you could make it".

Veronica was surprised by the firm hand on her hip but felt drawn to S as she whispered in her ear. "That was absolutely amazing. I didn't know you had that voice, Mrs. S," she teased as she lost herself in the gentle embrace.

"Oh, thank you, love. I thought you might enjoy it."

"I really did. But, I'm not going to lie, I was a bit surprised by your text."

"Was it because I didn't have your number?" Siobhan took a seat next to her as she ordered her another glass of wine and a shot of bourbon for herself.

"Yes, however did you get it?"

"Wouldn't you like to know," she smirked as she downed the bourbon.

"There it is."

"What?"

"That smirk," she took a sip of wine. "It is so mysterious."

"You make me sound like an enigma, love." Veronica felt herself melting every time she said love in that attractive Irish accent.

"To me you are."

"What would you like to know?"

"Who are you, Siobhan Sadler?"

"That is a complicated question." She turned around on her seat to face her and Veronica did the same. Their knees were touching as S put her hands on the brown-haired woman's thighs as she had done that night. "I'm an Irish woman meeting a small town politician in a remote bar. Can I just be that for tonight?"

"Yes, yes you can."

"How about you? Who are you, Veronica Hastings?"

"A small town politician."

"I can work with that."

"Good," Veronica said before she drank what was left of her wine. Siobhan couldn't stop looking at her. Why was she trapped in this game? But, what was the game? What were they doing? She knew she didn't want to end whatever it was. She also knew they couldn't keep meeting in random places in the darkness of the night and the solitude of empty glasses. They both deserved better than that.

"Could I ask you something else?"

"Go ahead, love."

"Is there someone waiting for you at home?"

"I am sure you don't mean my kids so the answer is no."

"So, no Mr. or Mrs. Sadler?"

She shook her head. "Is anyone waiting for you, Mrs. Hastings?"

"Mr. Hastings."

"Oh."

"My ex-husband. We are no longer married but we live under the same roof. Campaign manager had us pretend the marriage was still good."

"How long will you pretend for now that you've been elected?"

"I wish I knew."

"I guess a divorce wouldn't look good on your record now."

A divorce wouldn't but how would a lover look? How would an affair with a woman look like? She could imagine Paul –her campaign manager– running polls on it, checking how many voters they would lose. Veronica smiled to herself thinking he would say homosexual voters went up as well as those who wanted to maintain good foreign relations _"since she is Irish,"_ she could hear him say. But, was this an affair? They had only slept together once and now they were just two women having drinks, right? Who was she trying to fool? She wanted more than that. She craved Siobhan. She craved her touch. She craved her.

"Tonight I don't have to pretend." Veronica stood up taking her hand and leading her through the backdoor out into the alley. "Tonight I'm a divorce small town politician who _really_ wants to be with you."

"Are you sure, love?"

She nodded. "No," she pushed Siobhan's hands away as she tried to unbutton her pants. "Tonight is my turn."

"Kisses."

"What?"

"No kisses."

"You broke your own rule last time."

"I know and it was wrong."

"Do you regret it?"

"I don't regret anything about that night."

"Then what is it?"

"I don't want to feel your lips on mine knowing it could be the last time. I can't keep falling for you, love."

"Why does it have to be the last time?"

"Our lives are so different."

"Not tonight. Tonight we are just two women who enjoy each other's company and want to have a good time. You are just an Irish woman, remember?"

"Veronica."

"Yes?"

"Shut up and kiss me already."

Veronica grinned before she pressed her lips hard against hers. Her right hand sliding into Siobhan's pants…caressing her through her underwear…teasing her. She could feel the other woman's heartrate increasing as she softly started kissing her neck. Pushing her up against the alley's wall, Veronica could feel the soft fabric of the underwear getting wetter with every touch. A small smirk was drawn on her face when she heard a moan escaping Siobhan's lips.

"Stop…teasing me…love."

As Siobhan said "love", Veronica slid two fingers in her making her moan. She pushed her fingers in deeper as the other woman arched her body against hers. S pressed her forehead against Veronica's shoulder and she took her chance to bite her ear as her fingers slid in and out. Siobhan's moans became louder as they turned into groans when the brunette woman's thumb started rubbing against her clit. She had never expected Veronica to be this way…so in control, but she loved every minute of it.

"I'm not going to last much longer," she said between groans.

"Not yet," Veronica said as she knelt down pulling the pants and black underwear down. She grabbed S's ass with both hands so she wouldn't touch the wall and slowly started kissing her thighs. Her lips slowly making her way up her leg before using her tongue to caress her clit. She heard Siobhan take a deep breath before a loud moan escaped her lips. How she loved making her moan. Her tongue did circles on the Irish woman and her legs started trembling. She was almost there. Veronica flipped her tongue to one side and then to the next hitting S's g-spot, making the orgasm hit her body in waves. She heard the Irish accent she loved so much saying "bloody hell" and a smile appeared on her face.

"I," Siobhan panted catching her breath as she pulled her pants up. "I can't believe this."

"Didn't think I had it in me, did you?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Not this way. That was much more than I could have imagined."

Veronica smiled. A smiled that disappeared the moment she heard S's phone going off in her jacket's pocket. "I guess that's our cue. Back to reality."

"Back to pretending."

"When will I see you again?"

"I'll text you, love." And with that, she was gone. She mysteriously came and mysteriously left.

* * *

 **The song belongs to Maria Doyle Kennedy. Reviews are always appreciated.**


End file.
